This invention pertains to an improved pet bed that simulates the owner holding the pet.
Small pets gravitate to the comfort and safety of their owner's lap and being held as the owner watches TV, reads a book, etc. Additionally, when the owner is up and about from the couch, pets often gravitate to the owner's clothing, because the owner's scent found on the clothing is comforting to the pet who has a keen sense of smell. But it looks unsightly to leave piles of clothes laying around for the pet to nest in, to make the pet feel like they are safely in the owner's lap. Pets left alone can become lonely and anxious, misbehaving and damaging articles in the home while the owner is away. And some pet owners become so attached to their small cats and dogs that they suffer guilt when they leave the home. This is a problem as most people today have packed schedules and are unable to spend as much time with their pets as they would like although very attached to their pets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new products and methods of comforting a pet in the owner's absence, by simulating the experience the pet has in resting on the owner's lap.